


Cachorro de la Suerte

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Corporal Punishment, Finger Sucking, M/M, Puppy Play, Ramsay is his own warning, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon le da uso a la lengua de Reek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cachorro de la Suerte

La maltrecha criatura se debatía en el suelo, rasguñando la tierra y encastrándose los montículos de esta, provocando que más gritos salieran de esa seca garganta. Era una pura combinación de sangre y huesos, la piel—si es que tenía— era nada más que una fina capa de suciedad que se pegaba a los huesos y los marcaba. Lanzaba chillidos cada vez que intentaba levantar las rodillas, no conseguía nada más que seguir humillándose al caer una y otra vez sobre la tierra y el charco de su propia sangre.

—Por favor… por favor. —El cachorrito gimoteó, tenía la voz aguda y dulce. —Seré bueno… por favor, amo. Reek es bueno, Reek será bueno.

Damon lo observó con lástima pero no lo ayudó, en cierta parte era una tierna recreación la de ese pobre cachorrito. Alzaba con timidez los redondos ojos a los suyos, suplicándole en silencio como si él fuera la mejor opción y apenas notaba que la gélida vista del amo se posaba en él hundía la cabeza en la tierra, sollozando más alto. Damon se acuclilló a su lado y extendió la mano sobre el sucio y enmarañado cabello, la criatura tembló e intentó apartarse pero su agarre en las hebras era fuerte y lo jalaban cada vez que se movía. Lo acarició con suavidad para que perdiera el miedo y dejara de tiritar, sus dedos descendían por la mejilla y el cachorro ladeaba la cabeza acoplándose a sus dedos, buscaba el calor de sus gentiles manos. Aunque no importaba lo delicado que fuera, ese cachorrito no hacía más que temblar, suplicar y llorar, era lo único que sabia hacer.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué? —Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a Ramsay que se cruzaba de brazos para nada contento con el cachorrito, él también debería de estar enfadado pero no lograba tener esos sentimientos al ver esos redondos y húmedos ojos que rogaban por algo de amor. Y tampoco culpaba a la temblorosa criatura, después de todo era la primera vez que lo utilizaban para sus juegos especiales y era natural que no lo hiciera bien, solo necesitaba un poco de práctica.

Era fácil, Ramsay haría todo lo que él quisiera si ganaba el juego especial—que utilizaban cuando los días se volvían muy aburridos— o seria al revés, estaba acostumbrado a obedecer por lo que no era una gran pérdida. Siempre lo resolvían con algún hombre o mujer que soltaran en el bosque, sin embargo esa tarde Ramsay prefirió que el pequeño cachorrito fuera la víctima y no se opuso, extrañaba esos momentos en que Ramsay compartía los gritos de la mascota con él.

El cachorro estaba durmiendo en la esquina de la celda y abrió grandemente los ojos al tenerlos allí. La criatura se debatió entre gritos por piedad y perdón, le agradaba ese cachorrito ya que se disculpaba por cualquier cosa, por respirar o simplemente por dormir en la esquina de la celda. Se arrodilló juntó a Ramsay, escondiendo el rostro entre las piernas del amo y esperando con paciencia. No supo bien si el cachorrito comenzó a llorar después de que Ramsay le informara que lo lastimarían o antes al haberlo presentido, y por eso el rostro pegoteado con la paja se ensució con el llanto, la saliva y los mocos.

El cachorrito debía soportar los besos del cuchillo sin gritar, y su juego especial consistía en cuanto tiempo la criatura soportaría sin aguantar. Ninguno de los dos ganó porque el cachorro gritó al mismo tiempo en que vio el cuchillo y no se detuvo, él supuso que al menos soportaría todo un beso y luego gritaría como si fuera la última vez que utilizaría ese dulce voz, y Ramsay estuvo un poco más cerca, aunque no lo suficiente. De todas formas Ramsay continuó y le cortó el vientre por no haber sido un buen mártir, el cachorrito suplicaba perdón una vez más y Ramsay tarareaba sin prestarle atención.

—Utilizaremos tu látigo. —Ramsay inclinó la cabeza tratando de encontrar los ojos perdidos del cachorrito. —¿No te gustaría eso, Reek?

El cachorrito alzó la cabeza con lentitud, apretaba los dientes y supuso que hasta eso le resultaba doloroso. Primero buscó el consuelo de Damon, cual no obtuvo, escudriñó en ambas direcciones el látigo que encontró en las mismas manos que lo acariciaban y chilló, y finalmente se atrevió a mirar a Ramsay.

—S-sí, milord.

Ramsay le sonrió y el cachorrito soltó las lágrimas otra vez. Al desenrollar su látigo la criatura se alejó espantada y sollozó en una de las esquinas de la habitación cubriéndose el rostro con los flacos brazos. Le hubiese gustado aconsejarle que se cubriera la huesuda espalda, prefería que no hiciera ningún cambio porque era más divertido así intentando esconderse entre esos brazos y solo cubrir unas pequeñas porciones, todavía podía ver cada detalle de esos saltones ojos.

—Siete.

—¿Solo siete? ¿Te estas burlando de mi perro? —Ramsay sonrió en complicidad y examinó con cuidado al cachorrito. —Diez.

No creía que se burlara de la capacidad del cachorrito, ponía grandes esperanzas en él. Con esos flacos huesos, el dolor en el cuerpo que no le dejaba acabar con los temblores y por la gran cantidad de sangre perdida no estimaba que soportaría más de un minuto en pie, si es que con suerte lograba levantar esas pesadas rodillas y erguirse.

—Vamos, Reek, muéstrate para Damon.

El cachorrito se esforzó, en el primer intento de levantar las rodillas se derrumbó golpeándose el rostro y después de sollozar tendido en el suelo por unos segundos volvió a probar con un poco más de éxito. Los brazos le trepidaban y las piernas le traqueteaban, estuvo por caerse pero resistió en pie y sin perder tiempo se aferró de la pared. Tenía la cabeza gacha y observaba de reojo, tragando saliva al presenciar que estaban cada vez más cerca.

Ramsay se sentó en el banquillo y se cruzó de piernas listo para el espectáculo, tenía una larga sonrisa y las pupilas dilatadas. Jugueteó con el látigo entre sus dedos, aguardó más de un minuto para asegurarse que el cachorrito no se desmoronaría antes de tiempo. Era un cachorrito fuerte cuando quería y para su sorpresa pudo continuar en pie, vacilando si lloriquear y suplicara la vez o simplemente gritar y soltar la voz sin sonidos específicos.

Movió sus muñecas y llevó su látigo al cuerpo del cachorrito, el chasquido del impacto del cuero y la piel fue la música que inundó la habitación y se mezcló con el sonoro aullido de la criatura. La débil piel se rasgó con el principio del toque, la sangre contorneó la herida con rapidez y las piernas se doblaron pero la caída no se estableció.

—Uno. —Ramsay contó.

El cachorrito hundía las yemas de los dedos en la pared, las uñas le sangraban por la tierra incrustada y no se molestaba por protegerlas, tenía que preocuparse por cosas peores ahora. Fue más veloz en el agitar de su mano, sin darle tiempo a prevenir el golpe y el chillido que expulsó fue tanto por la desconcierto como por el inmenso dolor.

—Dos. —Ramsay remarcó. Y cuando él pensó que el cachorrito soportaría más de siete latigazos, las piernas cedieron y el cachorro se desparramó en el suelo. Aunque no podía decir que la criatura no tenía voluntad, al hallarse en el suelo se apresuró a ponerse en pie y fue ese mismo y flaco cuerpo el que se lo impedía. —¡Vamos, Reek, puedes hacerlo mejor! ¡Rápido!

Los gritos de Ramsay y el temor acrecentándose incentivaron al cachorrito, se levantó con dificultad y se colocó contra la pared con la espalda encorvada y las rodillas dobladas hacia la pared. Al instante en que lo tuvo parado preparó su látigo y lo puso en acción, dio el tercer y cuarto golpe sin tiempo de descanso, no hubo ni un espacio para que Ramsay informara el número. Y permitió que el cachorrito inhalara pesadamente para el quinto latigazo, cual fue más brusco al reunirse con la sangre que las heridas chorreaban.

—Cinco.

La fuerza que utilizaba era mayor entre golpe y golpe, el sexto hizo que el cachorrito se ahogara en el grito y tuviera que carraspear más de tres veces para poder respirar. La herida era más gruesa y la cantidad de sangre que perdía se equiparaba al charco que inició el primer juego. Al cachorrito se le cayeron las manos y se sostuvo con la cabeza afirmada en la pared, no duraría mucho más.

Pocas veces ganaba y siempre deseaba sentir ese excelente sentimiento que la victoria transmitía, además de que conseguía un completo control en Ramsay. Y era bueno con el látigo, podía causarle al cachorrito el mismo sufrimiento que el cuchillo le daba, aunque no tan deprisa ya que sabía controlarlo a su gusto y hacer que padeciera siete veces.

—Seis.

El último, procuró que fuera así. La piel del cachorrito se rompió en siete partes, una más amplia que la otra, y la sangre goteaba sobre la tierra salpicándole los talones que se elevaron al mismo tiempo que el látigo se adhirió a la espalda. La criatura se derrumbó en sus rodillas, con el cuello demasiado cansado como para alzar la cabeza y no pretendió ponerse en pie, se resignó y se cubrió el vientre, los largos y carcomidos dedos rozaban las heridas de la espalda.

—Levántate, Reek. —Ramsay le ordenó en un gruñido.

La criatura siquiera pudo separar las piernas, lo único que hizo fue cubrirse el rostro para recibir las lágrimas en las empolvadas palmas. Al no haber respuesta a la orden Ramsay se levantó con tosquedad, pateó el banquillo y el cachorrito se estremeció. Damon se aproximó a la sangrante criatura antes de que Ramsay lo hiciera, no se apartó cuando le tocó la espalda y repasó cada una de las heridas con la punta de sus dedos.

—Se morirá si continuó. —Sus dedos eran delicados al tocar la piel muerta y se manchaban con la cálida sangre, la respiración del cachorrito era agitada y los espasmos no le daban tregua. —El pobrecillo apenas puede respirar, deja que descanse un poco. Por favor, mi Lord.

Ramsay frunció los labios disconforme con su resolución, quizás apostaría la vida de su mascota favorita para ganar. —Bien, ve, Reek. Desaparece de mi vista, perro tonto.

El cachorrito gimió aliviado y se arrastró hasta la celda, la tierra le lastimaba las rodillas y marcaba el recorrido con la sangre que fluía de ellas. Ramsay le pisaba los talones por lo que tenía que apresurar el paso y acrecentar las laceraciones, el cachorrito chilló al igual que un cerdo al no poder proseguir y no tener descanso de las botas de Ramsay que le aplastaban los dedos. El cachorrito se quedó en su lugar gritando por cada dedo que era pisoteado, sorbía por la nariz y pedía por su compasión. Se la entregó al aburrirse de esa distracción y los sonidos de los dedos resquebrajándose por dentro ya no fueron suficientes.

—Déjalo ir. —Acomodó el banquillo, se asentó en este y palmeó sus muslos. —Ven aquí, yo lo recompensare, mi Lord.

Ramsay soltó al cachorrito a regañadientes, era el peor perdedor que conocía. El cachorrito se arrastró y se enganchó a los barrotes de la celda, no cerraba los ojos ni descansaba por el temor de tener la sombra del amo todavía en la cercanía. Ramsay se situó enfrente suyo, sus brazos le rodearon la cintura y lo jalaron hacia sí, forzándolo a adaptarse a sus muslos.

—Así que… gané. —Ramsay gruñó por lo bajo, aceptándolo a medias. Sus dedos subieron por el cuello y se ubicaron entre los labios, las uñas rasguñaron el inferior y en consecuencia se fueron separando. —Chúpalos.

Ramsay lo hizo, después de todo era un hombre de palabra. La lengua se extendió para recibir sus dedos, las uñas rasparon los dientes haciéndolo protestar por la molestia. Los labios se unían por su segunda falange, eran gruesos y cómodos. Sus dedos se distanciaban inspeccionando por todo el ancho de la boca, las yemas cosquilleaban el paladar y presionaban la lengua. Sus dedos estaban sucios por la sangre y las segregaciones del agrietado cachorrito por lo que el gusto debería ser de lo más agradable para Ramsay.

La lengua giraba mezclándose entre sus dedos, acarreaba la sangre y la sustituía con la saliva. Los dientes cada tanto le mordisqueaba para que detuviera los toques en el paladar o por la simple diversión de verlo hacer una mueca de disgusto. Y su venganza era llevarlos más profundo, alcanzando la garganta y sintiendo los retorcijones de las náuseas. Siempre pensó que Ramsay sería más atractivo con algo en la boca y mucho más al luchar contra sus dedos y las náuseas.

Quitó sus dedos mojando los labios contrarios y los regresó una vez más al interior de la boca, los dientes le rayaron la piel desde el principio y le mordieron los dedos por el comienzo de la segunda falange para que no continuaran hasta la garganta. Estirándolos con esfuerzos lograba proporcionarle diminutos toques a la campanilla e igualmente conseguir que las náuseas atacaran la garganta de Ramsay.

—Muy bien. —Al quitar definitivamente los dedos la saliva se precipitó por la barbilla, la besó para limpiarla. Su lengua recogía el líquido goteando y subió hasta el labio inferior, cual capturó entre los suyos y lo succionó. Ramsay se adelantó y mostró los dientes, atrapó su labio superior y lo tironeó causando una pequeña herida en el centro. —Veamos que más tienes.

Sus húmedos dedos se interpusieron en las apretadas calzas, se las bajaba con brusquedad y ansiedad hasta las rodillas, desde allí cayeron por si solas. Sus dedos se ajustaron al firme trasero y Ramsay gruñó retorciéndose, comprimiendo la carne con las yemas. Esa era su parte favorita del cuerpo de Ramsay, suave y adaptable. Lo liberaron por un momento y se redirigieron a los cálidos muslos, le acarició las caras interiores y le separó las piernas, sujetándola con las suyas. Ramsay no se quejó pero presumía que la vergüenza se reflejaría en ese manchado rostro y las mejillas se le teñirían del color de la sangre, esas eran las ventajas de ganarle y rebajarlo.

—¿Tu lindo agujero me extrañó? —Susurró con ternura, su mandíbula reposaba sobre el hombro derecho. En ese ángulo era dificultoso contemplar la expresión en el rostro de Ramsay, aunque podía imaginarlo tal y cual seria.

—¿Esa pequeña cosa? Eso no merece ser extrañado. —Ramsay se burló bufando.

La saliva se secaba en sus dedos, la humedad era menor por lo que se los mojó para conducirlos por la entrada del otro. La rodeó ocasionando que la respiración de Ramsay se convirtiera en agitados jadeos, cuanto más cerca estuviera más se agitaba. Podrían jugar por cuanto tiempo Ramsay soportaría sus dedos de esa forma, él sabría decir que no demasiado, no era una persona que se caracterizara por tener paciencia.

Escuchó un chillido, por supuesto no provenía de Ramsay, y alzó los ojos hacia la celda en la que los flacos dedos se pegaban a los barrotes con una escasa fuerza pero la necesaria para no soltarse. Era un cachorrito tonto que no aprovechaba el tiempo para dormir y recuperar energías, los saltones ojos estaban bien abiertos y no se distraían con ninguna otra cosa, debería ser algo nuevo para el cachorrito que estaba acostumbrado a otras actitudes. Presenció algunas de las ocasiones en que Ramsay follaba el huesudo trasero del cachorro y no lo soltaba hasta que estuviera sangrando, y lo más divertido era que el cachorrito se desmayaba al recibir la semilla del amo, que debía traerlo devuelta a la realidad con la ayuda del cuchillo. El diminuto agujero del cachorrito desbordaba de sangre y eyaculación, se coloreaba de un tono rojizo que no se iba en semanas y le hacía gritar al sentarse.

—Ven aquí, perrito. —Lo llamó y el cachorrito enderezó la espalda fingiendo que no entendía lo que veía. —Vamos, perrito, ven con el tío Damon.

El cachorrito obedeció, se arrastró lánguidamente con las débiles rodillas, las levantaba unos centímetros cada vez que se las lastimaba. Damon le rascó debajo de la mandíbula al tenerlo cerca y el cachorrito gimió de terror y alegría. Las rodillas se plantaron en la tierra al igual que las palmas y el maltratado rostro permaneció en lo bajo, los ojos se clavaban en el suelo aunque el cachorrito intentaba alzarlos y observar para saciar la curiosidad que le consumía los huesos.

—¿Quieres chupar tú también, perrito? —El cachorrito inclinó la cabeza y trató de no causar el enfado de Ramsay, pobrecillo, había tenido tanto por hoy. —Muéstrale tu lengua al tío Damon.

El cachorrito se mordisqueó el labio inferior, le mostró esos húmedos y redondos ojos, y en esta ocasión localizó su aprobación. Ramsay no fue sutil y con los dedos en medio de los secos labios, le abrió la boca al cachorrito y le tomó la punta de la lengua, se la jaló con hosquedad. Le habría querido que el cachorrito lo hubiese hecho por su propia cuenta y no que fuera atormentado ahora que se animaba a ser extrovertido. La lengua del cachorrito estaba maltratada y sucia por la tierra que tragó en los arrastres, y tan áspera como los agrietados labios.

—Muy bien. —Apartó los dedos de Ramsay con cuidado y el cachorrito se estremeció. Sus dedos regresaron a la entrada, dos de ellos se plantaron en los extremos y distanciaron la piel, Ramsay gimió entre dientes. —Este es el agujero de tu amo, ¿lo ves, perrito? —El cachorro se agitó por el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y asintió. Damon le sonrió. —Ahora, el tío Damon quiere que uses tu lengua en el agujero de tu amo. ¿Lo entiendes?

El cachorro susurró la respuesta y no fue capaz de oírla, y se movió acortando las distancias. Se relamió los labios y con timidez estiró la lengua a la entrada de Ramsay, el cachorrito temblaba y sollozaba dudando de si eso era lo correcto. La lengua raspó sus dedos, era más áspera de lo que esperaba y de cierta forma el simple era doloroso. Ramsay gruñó al sentirla en las paredes de la cavidad y el cachorro se detuvo pero continuó al no recibir ningún castigo que le demostrara que estaba mal.

Desde adentro hacia afuera, percibía el torpe ritmo de la lengua en los cortos roces con sus dedos. La lengua del cachorrito era ancha y supo que era lo suficientemente larga para tocar el punto especial en el momento en que Ramsay gimió de placer—de la misma forma en que lo hacía al follarlo sin piedad—. Los dedos de Ramsay se reunieron entre las frágiles hebras del cabello del cachorrito, apretándolos con potencia porque este gritaba mientras movía la lengua.

—¿Esta el perrito haciéndolo bien? —Ronroneó sacudiendo la nariz por la oreja.

Ramsay se tomó su tiempo para responder. —Lo hace muy bien, es mi criatura después de todo.

Sus dedos se unieron a la lengua del cachorrito, se movían a destiempo y golpeaban la próstata cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, la lengua del cachorro pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allí y lo hacía muy bien, el toque de la punta de sus dedos era insignificante. La polla de Ramsay endurecía por las fricciones que le daban, el cachorrito era la principal causa.

—Seguramente te vendrás solo con mis dedos y la lengua del perrito, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto no, ¿tan especial crees que eres? — Ramsay dijo con seguridad. —Perderás.

La polla de Ramsay se mojaba con el líquido preseminal y sabía que no faltaba mucho para que tocara fondo, el cachorrito era demasiado bueno para que no se viniera por él. También sus dedos lo auxiliaban y él era un experto con sus dedos, era su mejor trabajo, y Ramsay era débil a ellos.

Él ganó porque el cachorrito era suertudo.


End file.
